Cody family
The Cody family is not your Fifties stereotyped, Mom-Pop-and-two-and-a-half-kids family. They live in a house at The Village, Whateley Academy. Father Wyatt's father does not have a name, at least in the current published stories that I've spotted. He's living out his high school fantasies through Wyatt and lots of beer.The Kodiak in Winter Catherine Catherine Cody is Wyatt's mother. She lived in Alaska until late in 2007, when she divorced Wyatt's father and is preparing to move back to California.To Seal Our Happiness: Part 2 Wyatt Wyatt Virgil Cody comes from Alaska. He's a high-level Exemplar and Avatar who hosts the powerful spirit known as The Kodiak. As a Whateley student, he ran with the Alphas and was known as a womanizer before settling down with the love of his life, Elaine. Under The Kodiak's guidance, he took an interest in Medicine and Psychology. By 2016 he's Dr. Wyatt Cody and part of the Whateley staff. Elaine Elaine "Lainie" Ethel Nalley-Cody comes from Georgia. She's an Exemplar, a high-level Gadgeteer and a bona-fide genius on top. She did some experimenting in high school before aiming for Wyatt. Eventually, she brought Tansy into their relationship. Due to trust issues with The Kodiak, she asked her friend Kayda Franks to enlarge her Hallow so she could host a spirit herself. Appropriately, her spirit is Grizzly, former wife to The Kodiak. She has three children: the twins Wyatt Jr. and Constance (apparently born in late 2011 or early 2012, since Lainie was pregnant with twins in the Summer of 2011)Would the Last One Out Please Turn Out the Lights and the youngest, Steven, born in 2013. Her situation as of 2016 is... complicated.The Sorrows of Red OctoberThe Haunting of Jennifer Kelly: Part 1 Tansy Tansy Penelope Walcutt is Lainie's co-wife with Wyatt, in heart if not on paper. She grew up fat and ugly before manifesting as an Exemplar, Avatar and Telepath, blossoming into one of the foremost beauties of her generation at Whateley. Materially spoiled but psychologically abused by her manipulative father, she also became a stereotypical "mean girl" before having her wake-up call. With the support of Kayda, Lainie and Wyatt, she bonded with the spirit Sukawakan, became comfortable with her sexuality and matured into a responsible woman -- eventually an hero. She allegedly gave her life in 2013-10-01 to save thousands of people, but that might not be the whole story... Wyatt Jr. Wyatt Virgil Cody Jr. is a big rough-and-tumble boy, four and a half feet by age six-going-on-seven, with his father's brown hair and his mother's green eyes. With his gifted mind, by 2016-10-07 he's already in second grade. He also hosts a falcon spirit named Peregrine. Wyatt Jr. and Constance were born on October 23, 2009.Word of God on the Wiki forum Constance Constance "Connie" Elizabeth Cody is ten minutes younger than Wyatt Jr., but is as tall as him and his equal in every way. She has her mother's peaches complexion, red hair and green eyes. She also has her own spirit, WinyanigmuwatoglaTears and Fears: Part One, a cougar''The Haunting of Jennifer Kelly: Part 2, nicknamed "Winnie". Steven '''Steven Cody' is Elaine's third child. He was born on or very near 2013-09-07.The Sorrows of Red October References Category:People